Till the end of time
by DelenaLoveSalvatore
Summary: A Klaroline oneshot. 100 years later Caroline turns up at the door of a certain hybrid...


It was cold. Spring seemed to be late that year. Winter had things still firmly under control.

But Caroline didn't notice. For so long now, she was a vampire.

100 years. A long time. But yet only a fraction of eternity.

It had taken Caroline a long time to realize what she actually wanted. Hopefully it hadn't been too long. Hopefully it wasn't too late.

Maybe a part of her had always known, but she had been in denial.

Finally she was able to see clearly. She had realized what she pined for. _Who_ she pined after.

Small town life wasn't her scene. It just wasn't enough for her.

He had already known a long time ago. Klaus. "You mark my words. Small town boy, small town life, it won't be enough for you.", he had said back then at the 20s Decade Dance. And he had told her that one day, when she was ready, she would turn up at his door. At that time she hadn't been ready. But now she was.

How she had persuaded herself that Tyler was the one. Even then, as she constantly had to think of Klaus, and he even appeared in her dreams,.

Caroline had known that it wasn't fair towards Tyler, but she wasn't aware of what to do.

But then a hunter whose identity had been unknown had gone after hybrids. As a result something had happened what she had never ever expected. He had killed Tyler. It had been tough, yes.

Though thus she had allowed herself to think about her true feelings.

About whom her heart belonged to.

Finding Klaus wasn't as easy as she had thought at first. He had predicted that she would turn up at his door. But where was this door? In search of Klaus Caroline had visited lots of foreign countries and places.

However, purposely she hadn't been in three cities she could have visited: Rome, Paris, and Tokyo. The places Klaus had wanted to take her. The places she wanted to visit together with Klaus. The places where it would have felt wrong to be there without him.

But now she had found out his current whereabouts. Caroline was as near to Klaus as she hadn't been for so long. She was even going to see him on that day. Though Klaus didn't know yet that she was in the same city.

Whether he wanted to see her at all? Whether he was still interested in her anyway? Whether he did even remember her? After all a long time had passed.

Yes, it had been a long time since he had saved her. Since he had given her the bracelet, later on the gorgeous dress and the beautiful drawing. Since she had danced with him at the ball of his family. Since she had even seen him generally.

In spite of that she felt like these had happened yesterday. She could still hear his voice echoing in her head. Enthusing about the wide world. Making her compliments. Asking her about her hopes and her dreams.

100 years. A lot could happen during this time. So much could occur.

Nevertheless, she could not imagine Klaus falling in love with somebody else. There had been something between Klaus and her.

Their relationship had been something special. Something very special. Something like this happened only once. That kind of feeling didn't disappear just because, did it?

Caroline was nervous and excited. In a moment she would see Klaus again. She wondered how he would react. So many times she had pictured herself the reencounter with Klaus. For a thousand times she went through all possible variations. It was hardly to believe that today was the day. But the time had come.

The longing for him strived against the fear of being spurned and getting hurt. But the longing won.

Caroline was now standing straight in front of his door. Everything she had to do was knock.

And before she could change her mind, she did that. This was the point of no return. There was no going back. The decisive moment was within her grasp.

Whether Klaus answered the door itself? If not, what should she say then?

At that moment the door was opened. There he stood. Klaus. It seemed like the 100 years had never passed.

He looked at her in surprise. Then he smiled. It was that kind of smile Caroline loved. That kind of smile she had missed over the last decades.

"Caroline, love", he said. Automatically she also smirked. "Well, today is 'one day' even though it really took an entire century.", she told him.

"100 years...", Klaus answered. "For you I would also wait a thousand years."

And then they kissed. Caroline forgot everything around her. Everything else was negligible,minuscule, and not important. Only Klaus and her mattered.

Yes, it had taken a long time until she had realized who she really loved. But now all was well. More than that, everything was perfect.

She loved Klaus and would always love him. Till the end of time.


End file.
